sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dai ca superman/Mahouka - Những Mẩu Ngoại Truyện
Mục đích Mahouka thực ra có rất nhiều mẩu ngoại truyện, nhiều phần đã được cho vào các tập truyện LN như Chương Không thể đụng tới – Ác mộng năm 2062 hay Ngày Nghỉ Tuyệt Vời(?) của Tiểu thư. Song vẫn còn rất nhiều mẩu ngoại truyện chỉ xuất hiện trên tạp chí mà không được tác giả đưa vào. Và vì nhiều lý do, các mẩu truyện này chỉ có phần tóm tắt mà không hề có ai dịch .(Nhìn vol 5 bản Eng bị treo cả năm trời hồi trước cũng biết rồi :v) Ở đây mình sẽ tập hợp 1 số mẩu ngoại truyên mà mình kiếm được trên animesuki, có thể mình (hoặc nhờ ai đó) dịch phần tóm tắt dù rằng nhiều phần tóm tắt có vẻ là có ý kiến của bạn tóm tắt thêm vào. Giờ thì cứ post trước đã vậy. Sẽ bổ sung nếu kiếm thêm được.:v Ngoại truyện của Leo *'Thời điểm diễn ra': Sau sự kiện Lễ Haloween Bừng Cháy, Phe Liên Minh Đại Á thảm bại và Tat cùng mọi người dự lễ tiệc ăn mừng sự kiện đó. Những gì xảy ra dưới đây với Leo là sau buổi tiệc ấy. *'Nhận xét': Leo cực đàn ông nhé. Dù anh có hơi ít đất diễn chút nhưng mong anh sẽ có ai đó dành tình cảm cho mình. Đừng FA hay lăn quay ra chết ở cuối truyện thì thảm lắm ;v * Tóm tắt: Eng Version -Centred around Leo, in the night after the Christmas Eve party he spent with Tatsuya and others. Leo bumped into a attractive girl, and he saved her from some thugs. He then got dragged into bodyguard/boyfriend duty, spending some time with the girl (named Yuki, the kanji used being 'Twilight Princess'. Her real name, Yuuhi, uses the same kanji). The thugs came back after Leo and the girl many more time during the night, and since this was after the Yokohama Incident Leo have killed people before and so hired thugs aren't much of a problem for him. Yuki turned out to be a 3rd generation descendant of the 'Moon' series of experimented magicians, test-tube babies, though scientists back then focused too much on giving them good looks and ended up stunting the growth of magical capabilities. ('Moon' series means 'Lunar magic', mental manipulation like Lina mentioned at the end of the Vampire arc climax. in this SS telepathy and hypnotizing thugs into feeling no pain and berserking have been shown). The failures of this venture only had good looks and next-to-nothing magical capability, so they're sold to the entertainment industry (with all the unsavoury connotations involved, I'll skip the details because A: it's distasteful and B: probably against AS forum rules to speak of them); Yuki was a idol hiding behind a Vocaloid-esque CG form, though dedicated fans can tell who she is by body movement. Interesting tidbits in this story: -Leo's family trait, 'Burg Folge', has a side effect of efficiently using all energy gained from eating; he could eat a entire cake and not get fat. The narration went out of its way to state it's a skill envied by all women :heh: Another side effect is higher body heat, so he doesn't get cold in winter. -Leo's family used to be Yakuza, though this stopped 2 generations back when Leo's grandfather married into the family and they went legit. Though Yuki silently snarked they're still pretty much the same, in the bodyguard and property management business. -Leo's opinion is that Tatsuya would look more menacing, like a Yakuza, than he does if in the proper clothes :heh: -Yuki's 'brother' of sorts, Akira (real name Asahi, though both names uses the kanji '旭'), got rescued by Leo as well (not blood related to Yuki, but still a 'Moon' clan descendant). When those two are leaving Yuki joked the next time they meet Leo she'll finally be taking his virginity; Leo and Yuki were interrupted before they could get started because thugs broke right in into their hotel room, but also because Leo personally dislikes others making choices for him without his input and shot down Yuki's attempts for seduction. Leo saw Yuuhi and Asahi's antics, and when Yuki commented Asahi has a chance with her after all even if he's like a brother to her Leo subconsciously thought about Miyuki and Tatsuya. Leo wanted to comment about Yuuhi and Asahi's situation, but then subconsciously froze up like he was going to be blasted by a Ice Meteor (ie, he wanted to speak out about how he knew siblings that made this fine, and subconsciously felt Miyuki would blast him for speaking that way about them); Leo have spent too much time with the Shiba siblings, thinking there's nothing wrong with brother-sister romance :heh: -When Yuuhi and Asahi finally left, holding their hands, Leo didn't feel jealous at all. Two possible interpretations: A) Yuuhi is very attractive, but Miyuki is still better and Leo's pretty much immune to pretty faces after spending so much time with Tatsuya's sister (this reasoning was already mentioned in-story). or B), Leo already have someone else in his heart. Rejoice, Leo+Erika shippers, for you have one more piece of ammunition for your cause :heh: *'Cùng 1 tình tiết, khá ư là buồn thảm song đó cũng là thực tế với những người muốn vươn lên trong nền công nghiệp thần tượng. Và hé lộ 1 phần nào đó, lý do cho vẻ đẹp của Miyuki (được đề cập chi tiết hơn trong vol 16) --> tức là lão Satou đã có ý đồ cài tình tiết này từ lâu' Idols or such persons sometime get forced to have sex with financial backers. Leo stopped one earlier attempts for the company holding Yuuhi's contract to retrieve her and force her to attend one such meeting, and then those backers sent more thugs after Leo and Yuuhi throughout the night. Yuuhi went as far as trying to sleep with Leo to make her first time not something being forced upon her, but Leo declined as mentioned above due to A) he doesn't like it when people make decisions about him without his input, and B) thugs interrupted him moments after he gave his answer. As for the Yotsuba thing, we know for sure they're from the LNs they're from the 'Fourth' Research Facility. Before the Numbers Facilities got created however there was the 'Elements' Facilities (elements of magic, eg fire, water, and so on; Honoka was from one such lineage, 'Light'), and the Moon one sounds like one of these. I'm inclined to believe the Yotsuba isn't from the 'Moon' facilities however, considering how the SS explicitly said this particular project was a bust. It's more likely IMO that the Fourth RF learned from the Moon's mistake. Ngoại truyện về Mayumi *'Thời điểm diễn ra': Sau sự kiện Cửu Hiệu Chiến lần 1 có Tat tham gia. Tức xen giữa 2 arc Cửu Hiệu Chiến và Yokohama. *'Cảm nhận': Độ cute của Mayumi đật level max nhóe :3. Chỉ có em nó là quay được Tat như quay dế chứ chả có ai khác đâu :v *'Tóm tắt: Eng version' Miyuki is returning home and anxious to see her brother. After she enters her home, she heads for Tatsuya's room. As she knocks and announces herself, Tatsuya grants her permission to enter. To her surprise, there was one more person in the room. Standing within the pile of books was a short girl who was no more than half head taller than Tatsuya who was sitting on his chair. It was the Student Council President- Saegusa Mayumi. Seeing a girl and boy alone in a closed room, a wave of anger (jealousy?) enveloped her heart. "....." "So it's done Tatsuya-kun." "Huh? I...." "Oh? You've received it and now you want to throw big sister's agreement aside?" Mayumi used a tone similar to an abandoned kitten. Even if she believed Tatsuya's character, Miyuki couldn't help but wonder if Tatsuya did something unspeakable to Mayumi. "No, this...." "Hu Hu, ok, I'm leaving." Mayumi clapped her hand together, turned around toward Miyuki, and winked at Miyuki. As she walked by, she slipped out her small tongue like how a lover is caught leaving by the legal wife. "Big brother, what is this?" Miyuki thought it was strange that Mayumi didn't say anything to her, but her good upbringing and manners prevented her from directly asking. Confronting Tatsuya, the normally kind and collected Miyuki couldn't contain her anger. With an abnormal Miyuki standing in front of him, Tatsuya was caught off guard by her behavior. He then rose up from his seat. As Miyuki walks in front of Tatsuya and looks up into his eyes, "Oni.... Oniichan, you...., no, why is Saegusa senpai here?" In the last part of her sentence, the pitch was raised by 8 degrees with a subtle shaking voice. The whole room's temperature was rapidly decreasing. "Oni.... Onichan, I.... I...." A pair of hands ruffled with Miyuki's hair. Miyuki let out a very satisfied look like how a kitten receives love from its owner. "What if I told you that she was here to ask the whereabouts of Suzune? Would you believe me?" "AH!" Simultaneously, the brother and sister both said, "How mischievous!" In the next part, Miyuki catches a fever. After taking the next day off, Isora called Tatsuya to see what's wrong. Tatsuya told him that Miyuki is sick. Kanon butts in and asks if Miyuki's ok. After a while, Kanon and Isora told Tatsuya that they would be arriving later in they day. Soon enough, they arrived except.... they have company- Mayumi. "Huhu, what's wrong? You're not welcoming in big sister?" "Saegusa senpai..., no, thanks for caring about my sister." "Since Miyuki is sick, I, as her supervisor, ought to come over and see how she is." Tatsuya thought to himself, "Yeah right, you must have some other unsaid motive." Tatusya then welcomes her, "It's rare for you to visit, how about coming in?" Hearing this, Mayumi lets out a smile. After Tatsuya unlocked security and opened the door, "I've returned!" (Using a wife's honorifics and in reference to her earlier trip in this chapter) "!?" Tatsuya wasn't too sure how to respond to this sudden statement. "My lady, master says that he'll return later today." Tatsuya could only go along with Mayumi. If he didn't go along with her games, he would be walked all over. The best way to handle these situations was to simply play along. "Hm.... must you be a servant? You're giving me the cold shoulders here...." Mayumi raised her lips, walked in front of Tatsuya, and pointed Tatsuya in the chest, "You ought to understand a shoujo's heart more...." Tập 13.5 - Ngoại truyện giữa Erika và Leo Mọi thứ bắt đầu với cái chết của Bastian Rozen. Ông chết ở tuổi 96. Cùng thời điểm đó, gia tộc Rozen nhận ra sự tồn tại của Leo, người thừa hưởng nguồn gen Burg Folge thế hệ đầu. Rozen được phía quân đội Đức ủy thác trong việc phát triển lực lượng pháp sư Burg Folge thế nên gia tộc Rozen có quyền sở hữu với tất cả những thế hệ mang dòng gien của Burg Folge. Và Leo hiện là người duy nhất được biết tới là mang dòng gien này và gia tộc Rozen muốn cậu ta. Ernst tới Nhật Bản với 2 nhiệm vụ, bắt Leo trở lại gia tộc Rozen và tìm ra/chiêu phục Taurus Silver. Đến cuối cùng anh ta không đạt được bất cứ điều gì. Anh ta đã thất bại trong việc tìm ra chấn tướng thức sự của Taurus Silver và bắt cóc Leo. Ban đầu, Ernst cố lấy lòng tin của Leo bắng cách đề nghị một vị trí cao cấp trong tập đoàn của gia tộc Rozen. Và còn hơn thế nữa, Ernst thậm chí còn đề nghị Leo kết hôn với Erika và gia nhập gia tộc Rozen. Theo Ernst, gia tộc Rozen không có bất cứ mối quan tâm gì với Erika song nếu Leo kết hôn với Erika người có dòng máu Rozen chảy trong huyết quản thì Leo có thể gia nhập gia tộc rozen song Leo đã từ chối lời đề nghị này Ernst liền gửi Linda Wahrheit and Emma Wahrheit để bắt Leo. Ban đầu họ đề nghị Leo ngoan ngoãn theo họ và giải thích với Leo những gì sẽ xảy ra khi cậu với họ cùng lên 1 chiếc thuyền và tới Đức Theo lời của họ, gia tộc Rozen muốn Leo trở thành người tạo giống và giải thích rằng Leo sẽ ngủ với vô vàn mỹ nữ. Và người đầu tiên sẽ chính là Erika, đứa trẻ có được sẽ là 1 pháp sư thừa hưởng dòng máu của gia tộc Rozen và Burg Folge thế hệ 1. Leo liền nổi cơn tam bàng và cuộc đấu nổ ra. Erika cũng tham gia và rồi hai người họ giành chiến thắng. Sau cuộc đấu đó, Erika đã đến thăm và đe dọa Ernst. Ernst nói mình từ bỏ và rồi đột ngột đưa ra 1 lời đề nghị với Erika: quay lại và gia nhập gia tộc Rozen thông qua con đường nhận con nuôi. Ernst hứa rằng mình sẽ trở thành người bảo hộ của cô. Ernst nói Erika xinh ra với vẻ đẹp thánh thiện, một điều bất thường ngay cả trong những thành viên của gia tộc Rozen. Song Erika đã từ chối lời đề nghị đó. Thông tin thêm Mọi sự đều bắt nguồn sâu xa từ sự căm giận của Ernst với ông nội Erika, Lucas Rozen. Lucas Rozen đã phá hoại tiếng tăm gia tộc không những một mà thậm chí hai lần trước khi ông ta bỏ tới Nhật. Lần đầu là ông đã để người thủ vệ của mình cũng là người có dòng máu Burg Folge - Georg Ostburg đào thoát khỏi Hoa Kỳ. Lần thứ 2 chính là việc Lucas đã từ bỏ hôn ước đã được sắp đặt trước đó và bỏ đi Nhật. Trong phần truyện này không đề cập lý do tại Lucas lại dàn xếp để Georg Ostburg chạy trốn song ngay sau đó, Lucas đã bị loại bỏ khỏi những nhiệm vụ quan trọng như đàm phán với phe quân đội Các trưởng lão trong gia tộc Rozen cảm thấy tiếc cho tài năng và trí tuệ của Lucas nên đã biến ông thành con tốt sử dụng cho một cuộc hôn nhân chính trị hoặc sắp xếp cậu quản lý công việc kinh doanh của gia tộc song ông đã phá vỡ cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt và bỏ chạy tới Nhật Bản. Hành động của Lucas đã gây tổn hại vị thế của gia tộc Rozen trong giới thượng lưu. Chính phủ Đức đánh mất lòng tin vào gia tộc Rozen và nghĩ rằng chính họ đã giúp đỡ Lucas. Chính vì lẽ đó mà gia tộc không thể mở rộng tầm ảnh hưởng của mình sang Nhật trong suốt 1 thời gian dài Ernst cảm thấy rằng Lucas chết trước khi trả món nợ cũ với chính gia tộc, chính gia đình mình khi xưa, và vì thế Ernst nghĩ rằng việc đòi hỏi sự giúp đỡ từ Erika, con cháu của Lucas là điều hoàn toàn bình thường Category:Blog posts Category:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei